Guardería Seigaku
by deteconan
Summary: Bienvenidos a la Guardería Seigaku, un lugar donde cuidaremos a su pequeño, recibimos niños desde 1 a 3 años, por el momento tenemos 9 retoños que viven a diario sus aventuras en el lugar.     Seigaku


Guardería Seigaku 

Bienvenidos a la Guardería Seigaku, donde se reciben niños de 1 a 3 años de edad (son niños súper dotados yo creo porque todos saben hablar y están en su uso de razón XD)

-¡Tengo hambre!-reclamaba un pequeño de 2 años llamado Momoshiro

-shhhhh, no seas reclamon-decia otro pequeño también de 2 años llamado Kaido

-hay un 78% de que la hora de comer se adelante-murmuro uno de 3 años con gafas, llamado Inui

En otro lugar otro pequeño niño jugaba enzima de una enorme pelota con una gran habilidad a pesar de que solo tenía 3 años, parecía un gato y se llama Eiji

-¡Hoy! ¡Hoy!-gritaba mientras jugaba

-¡ten cuidado Eiji! Te puedes caer-le decía un compañero de 3 años llamado Oishi

-vaya Eiji es muy bueno-susurraba otro pequeño de 3 años tímidamente-¿oh?-se pregunto al ver su sonajero en el suelo, se inclino para cogerlo-¿eh? ¡BURNING!-grito mientras saltaba por todas partes

-mada mada dane-susurro el más pequeño de todos con solo 1 año de edad llamado Ryoma, el se encontraba dentro de la cuna intentando dormir, pero sus compañeros metían mucho ruido

-tú siempre quieres dormir-murmuro otro pequeño de 3 años siempre con su sonrisa, el se llamaba Fuji-¿Por qué mejor no jugamos a algo todos juntos?

-bien, pero no debemos bajar la guardia-susurraba el más serio de todos a pesar de que solo tenia 3 años, el pequeño se llamaba Tezuka

-¡si!-gritaron los demás mientras iban donde ellos

El más pequeño de ellos suspiro, sabía que si sus compañeros comenzaban a jugar el no podría dormir como quería, por lo que salió de su cuna escalando sus "paredes", tomar su gorra, para luego reunirse con ellos

-bien y a ¿Qué jugamos?-pregunto Eiji saltando de un lado a otro

-¿Qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?-pregunto Oishi

-hay un 88% de que esto nos guste a todos-susurro el pequeño de gafas con una libretita en una mano y una crayola en la otra

-¡Oh! ¡Yeah! ¡Escondidas!-gritaba el pequeño del sonajero

-es una muy buena idea, muy buena-aprobaba el pequeño ojivioleta mientras asentía con la cabeza

-supongo que podría ser peor-murmuro el pequeño de la gorra mientras cruzaba los brazos

-ese es el 12%-susurro Inui señalando a Ryoma

-bien ¿Quién cuenta?-pregunto Eiji saltando de un lado a otro

Todos intercambiaron miradas desafiantes, ninguno quería ser el que contara, pero uno debía hacerlo, solo había una manera de decidir quién seria. Todos juntos sacaron sus puñitos adelante preparados para el combate y gritaron

-¡piedra papel y tijeras!

Después del duelo el que perdió fue el pequeño Oishi

-¡oh! ¡cuenta Oishi! ¡come on!-gritaba uno mientras agitaba su sonajero tan rápido que no se podía ver

-está bien, contare hasta diez y ustedes se esconden

-¡si!

El niño se cubrió los ojos con sus pequeñas manos contando 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…y ¡10! (son súper dotados, ¡saben contar!)

-¡listos o no haya voy!

La enorme habitación (para él) estaba bacía, sus amigos eran muy buenos escondiéndose. Sabía que los más difíciles de encontrar serian Eiji; que se podía adherir a lo que sea como un gato y Ryoma; por ser el más pequeño se podía esconder donde sea, en ese momento escucho un susurro

-hay un 89% de probabilidades de que no me encuentre

-te pille-grito el buscador feliz-Inui ¡encontrado!

-claro que había un 99,9% de que me encontrara si hablaba-murmuro el pillado con una gotita en la cabeza

-bien…ahora buscare a…-murmuraba el buscador mientras recorría la habitación

-shhhhh-se escuchaba dentro del túnel de la cuncuna

-¿eh?-se pregunto Oishi mientras iba a investigar

-Kaido ¡encontrado!-grito triunfante

-shhhhhhhh, perdí, shhhhh

-bien ya encontré a dos

Continuo su búsqueda dirigiéndose a donde estaba la caja de juguetes, atrás descubrió a un pequeño rubio escondido

-¡Taka-san! ¡Encontrado!

El interpelado volteo la cabeza descubriendo a Oishi

-¡oh no!-grito el pequeño

-ahora-susurro el buscador

Mientras se dirigía al mueble donde se guardaban las galletas escucho unos ruidos extraños, intrigado abrió la puerta de madera para descubrir a Momoshiro comiéndose una caja de galletas

-Momo ¡encontrado!

El pequeño de 2 años lo miro sorprendido

-¡eh! ¡ya me descubrieron!-exclamo saliendo de su escondite para reuinirce con los demas sin soltar la caja de galletas

Continuo su arduo labor buscando por la enorme habitación, llego a la sección de lectura: compuesta por un pequeño estante con cuentos infantiles y pequeñas sillitas de colores. En ese lugar encontró al de gafas muy metido leyendo un cuento que se titulaba "Las aventuras de Jimmy, el bonsái"

-¡Tezuka!-exclamo el pelinegro feliz-¡Encontrado!

-baje la guardia-susurro el castaño-buen trabajo

Todos los encontrados se encontraban en un circulo conversando de la vida (a los 2 o 3 años has vivido tanto 7_7) mientras el buscador debía seguir buscando a sus presas. Llego a la sección de legos: grandes estructuras realizadas con esas importantes piezas, parecía un castillo metido en ese mundo, escalo y escalo piezas de colores. Cuando sus manitos ya no daban más escucho un suave susurro.

-Nya

Supo que su presa no estaba muy lejos y siguió subiendo y subiendo, cuando ya casi llegaba a las nubes (conste que el techo de la habitación esta pintado celeste claro) descubrió al neko, el cual estaba escondido entre mas piezas.

-¡Eiji! ¡Encontrado!-grito feliz y orgulloso de su trabajo

-¿eh?-pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a su compañero-¡Nya! ¡Oishi no es justo! ¡no es justo!

Luego estaban los 7 perdedores sentados en el tapete hablando de sus pidas, esperen ¿siete? Syuichiroh no entendía de donde había aparecido Syusuke, que el recordara no lo había encontrado aun.

-¿Fuji que haces aquí?-pregunto confundido

-nee, estaba aburrido y aquí se ve más interesante-respondió con una de sus imborrables sonrisas

-entonces solo te falta encontrar al Ochibi-murmuro el neko jugando con una pequeña pelota

-eso será difícil, si que difícil-apoyo Takeshi

Pero por supuesto Oishi no se daba por vencido y se intimidaba de tales comentarios, inspiro profundamente inundándose de valor y fue a buscar a su objetivo.

Luego de 30 minutos

Recorrió dos, tres veces la habitación, no estaba en ninguna parte. No sabía donde se había metido el menor, tan extrañados estaban que todos se unieron a la búsqueda, pero nada.

-¡Y si lo secuestraron!-grito Kikumaru de pronto

-¡Nos robaron al enano!-se unió Momoshiro

-ustedes dos, ¡basta!-los regaño Kunimitsu-continuaremos buscándole hasta que…-no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido

-Hasta que muramos uno por uno!-gritaron a coro los demás levantando sus puñitos al aire en señal de batalla

-No-negó el castaño al borde de la paciencia- ¡hasta que lleguen sus padres!

-¡Si!-apoyaron todos y fueron a buscarlo

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos pacitos de donde habían estado todos sentados gran parte del juego había una gran pila de animales de felpa, entre ellos un peli verde de casi el mismo tamaño que los animales dormía plácidamente con un biberón lleno hasta la mitad de un líquido morado con algunas burbujas (ponta de uva), en las manos.

-Mada mada…dane-susurro en sueños


End file.
